


Rain Flower

by MxVampirePunk



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxVampirePunk/pseuds/MxVampirePunk





	Rain Flower

The blue flower only blooms in the rain.

  
_"Will you wait for Juvia?" Ask the blue haired girl._

  
The Moon can never watch the lonely flower.

  
_The black haired young man looks away._

  
The flower always ask, the Moon never answers.

  
_"I won't die", the girl looks puzzled at the boys avoidance._

  
Soon the Moon sets.

  
_"Will-" "No."_

  
The flower's cries are hidden in the heavy rain.

  
_The girl freezes realising his rejection._

  
This blue flower only blooms in the rain.

  
_The girl walks away. Silently crying._

  
This blue flower is never seen. Even in the rain.

  
_She walks past a unknown flower. The colour of her hair._

  
The petals fall, losing the last hope it once clanged too.

  
_The girl breaks down. The storm mimics her pain._

  
Soon the rain stops.


End file.
